Sheev Palpatine
Emperor Sheev Palpatine (84 BBY - 4 ABY, resurrected, d. 35 ABY), also known as Darth Sidious, was a Dark Lord of the Sith, the Chancellor of the Republic, the Emperor of the Galactic Empire, and the secret ruler of the First Order. Biography Early Life Palpatine was born on Naboo in 84 BBY. At some point, Palpatine met Darth Plagueis. Plagueis revealed he was a Dark Lord of the Sith and took Palpatine as his apprentice, naming him Darth Sidious. Plagueis taught Palpatine all he knew about the Dark Side of the Force, and Palpatine built his own lightsabers. In his public persona, with the secret assistance of Plagueis, Palpatine took up a political career and eventually represented Naboo in the Galactic Senate. Around this time, he first met Wilhuff Tarkin, and helped him join the Judicial Department while advising him to consider a political career. When Palpatine decided he'd learned all he could from Plagueis and his rise to power was guaranteed, he killed Plagueis in his sleep. Carrying Out His Plans After being elected Senator of Naboo, Palpatine joined Chancellor Kalpana's party and took notice of the corruption in the Republic. He began to establish relations with other politicians. In the meantime, he kept his Sith identity secret and began working on carrying out the Sith's grand plan to destroy the Jedi Order and replace the Republic with the Sith Empire. At some point, Palpatine travelled to Dathomir and met Mother Talzin. He considered making Talzin his Sith apprentice, but ultimately chose her infant son Maul. He subjected the newly dubbed Darth Maul to brutal training. At some point, Palpatine manipulated Nute Gunray's rise to power as Viceroy of the Trade Federation. Invasion of Naboo To be added Powers and Abilities Powers * 'Force Sensitive: '''Palpatine had an incredibly strong connection to the Force, and was considered the most powerful Sith Lord of all time. ** '''Force Lightning: '''Palpatine was known to have great mastery over Force Lightning. He could use it to torture and kill people with ease, and was capable of disintegrating victims (which ultimately included himself). During the Battle of Exegol, he released a wave of Force Lightning into the sky that briefly disabled most of the 16,000 Resistance ships. ** '''Precognition: '''Palpatine was highly adept at seeing the future, and used this power to plan many contingencies. ** '''Telekinesis: '''Palpatine had great control over telekinesis. He was able to throw Senate pods, keep Maul and Savage Opress pinned against wall, throw Maul around and much more effortlessly. He was able to use telekinesis from hundreds of light years away. ''To be added Abilities * 'High-Level Intellect: '''Palpatine was highly intelligent and a master manipulator. * '''Master Swordsman: '''Palpatine was a master duelist, considered to be one of the greatest duelists of all time. He mastered all forms except Vaapad. He was able to defeat Savage Opress, Maul, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin, Kit Fisto, Mace Windu and Yoda. Former Weapons and Equipment * Sheev Palpatine's Lightsabers Gallery Palpatine-2.png|Emperor Palpatine Trivia ''To be addedCategory:100-2 Category:Lego Category:Naboo Category:84 BBY Births Category:4 ABY Deaths Category:35 ABY Deaths Category:Resurrected Category:Deceased Category:Dark Lord of the Sith Category:Force Sensitive